Innocence
by TheForbiddenAppleOfTwilight
Summary: After Edward abandons her in the woods, not being able to deal with his loss, Bella flees to Jacksonville for the summer, but discovers a major secret. After being away from Forks for a year, she takes she and her pack to Forks to try to visit her father and old friends. What happens when she finds out Jake's a wolf? Will they flourish, or will they crash and burn?


**PLOT: Bella leaves Forks, WA, after Edward leaves her in the woods, not being able to cope with the loss. Jacob tries to heal Bella *Not Included* but she still flees to Jacksonville to see her mother and Phil for a summer. During that summer, something changes Bella. She becomes an alpha. After turning, she realizes she has to stay in Jacksonville because of her pack, but after her last year in high school, she packs everyone up and takes them to Forks, visiting her past. What happens when she finds out Jake is a wolf too? Will something flair between them or will they crash and burn?**

**Hope you enjoy! Please leave me comments about what you think! Doesn't matter if it's good or bad, that's what helps me improve! :)**

BPOV

My nose was practically planted into the dirt, sniffing for any unknown scents. My big white paws dug into the ground. I took a big whiff, accidentally inhaling dirt. I shot up and sneezed, trying to get the unwanted dust out of my nose.

"Nice going, Bells," Hanna laughed.

Her mind intertwined with mine, allowing all my thoughts to belong to her. I watched as her orange colored fur blew back with the impact of the air as she stretched her legs, running to catch up to me.

"Is it five already?" I asked incredulous.

"No, it's still a half hour till. I didn't have anything to do, so I thought I'd keep you company."

"Well, I've walked the whole border, nothing's here. Wanna run?"

"Race ya to the river?" she asked, already picking up her speed.

I quickly ran after her, trying to beat our record. Tree branches scraped against my body, trying to slow me down. I pushed myself forward, refusing to lose. I smiled as I passed Hanna, leaping ahead of her.

"Ha!" I laughed, looking back at her.

She rolled her emerald eyes and trailed after me. We reached the water splashing each other with swats from our paws.

I was closer to Hanna than I was to any of the other members of the pack. She didn't cause any tension, she liked to stay in the shadows and observe the others behavior. Neither of us were even close to being as confident as the others were, and we both loved to read to escape the troubles of our lives.

"So, we're leaving tomorrow?" she asked, laying her head on her paws as we stretched out in the sun.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's not so bad once you get used to the rain."

"And the cold," she added.

"Think of it as a long vacation," I said, trying to lighten her mood. None of the pack were really happy about leaving the sunny Jacksonville, Florida, but they didn't really have a choice. Surprisingly, I was alpha, and I needed to go home. "I'm sorry," I told her, nudging her with my nose.

"Don't be. I know why you have to go back. I mean it's your life."

"California isn't all that far away. If we ever need some sun and warmth, we can just run there for a day or so."

Her big head went up and down in a silent agreement. I pushed her a little with my muzzle. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not," she said, pushing back with a smile.

When I got back to Renee's that night, Camille and Michael were waiting on the front steps. Camille was one word: bitch. She had no respect for me or for most of the pack members. Michael was similar. He didn't have any opinion for anything, his answer was always that he didn't care. They both stay together and try to avoid everyone else as much as possible.

"Where have you been? You got off parol an hour ago," Camille said annoyed.

"I stayed with Hanna. What do you guys need?" I asked, pulling out a key to the house.

"We need to talk about tomorrow. We don't want to go," Michael told me.

"I'm sorry, but I told you, I need to go."

"Why do we have to?" they asked.

"Because I'm your alpha and what I say goes. So, I expect you bright and early tomorrow morning at the airport."

I unlocked and went in, leaving the front door open, knowing they weren't done arguing.

"Fine. Where are we staying?" Michael asked, ignoring Camille's banter.

"Charlie said he could take a few, but not many. About two of us will have to stay at a motel. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who would want to be those two, would you?" I asked, going to the kitchen and fixing a glass of water.

They grumbled about it at first, but soon agreed, leaving with their idea of happy.

The next morning I grabbed my suitcases, told Renee and Phil bye, and picked Hanna up at her house.

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?" she laughed.

I smiled a little. "No," I answered.

"Oh!" she said, smacking her forehead. "We need to pick up Scarlett and Famine."

I made a quick U-Turn and drove back through the neighborhood. When we got to Famine's house, both girls were there waiting for us. Scarlett's red, maroon, hair was tied back in a ponytail, she wore a white tank top, short cut off shorts, and a lime green jacket. Famine had her brunette hair framing her tan face. Both girls were extremely thin, tall, and beautiful. They were fun, free-spirited, girls, only wanting to goof around, but if anyone said something about one of the pack members or a friend, they'd immediately stand up to them.

"Hey, Belly Button," Scarlett smiled opening the back door, throwing her bags into the back.

"Hey," I replied with a smile.

"Hey y'all," Famine said with her heavy country accent.

Hanna smiled at her. "Isn't it nice out today?" she asked as we cruised down the highway with the windows down and the radio blaring.

"Yeah, nice last day in sunny Florida," Scarlett said with a sad tone.

"Before the rainy, cold days of the dreary Forks, Washington." Famine added.

Hanna and Scarlett giggled a little. "I promise I'm not doing this to make you guys miserable," I told them.

"We know that. We all have different theories as to why you're going back," Scarlett said staring out her window.

"What theories?" I asked curiously, wondering what they had conjured up.

Famine smiled mischievously. "Oh, you know. The norm. A past lover, an ex husband, ex convict. . ."

I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as she mentioned a past lover. Edward's face popped into my mind. I smiled at her, pretending to blow it over my shoulders. "Definitely ex convict. I can't tell you how many states I'm wanted in. I've had my fair share of killing," I joked.

They laughed a little at the thought of me even attempting to hurt someone.

Once we got to the airport, we found Lane and Cali waiting at the benches outside of the security.

"Morning guys," they said walking over to us, luggage in hand.

"Are Michael and Camille here yet?" I asked, dropping a bag to my feet.

"Yeah, they already went through. They said they weren't going to wait on anyone," Lane said, her hazel eyes sparkling in the morning haze. Lane was thin, short, and completely sweet. She had long black hair that almost reached her rear end. Her skin was a soft olive color, that always looked flawless.

Cali shrugged. "Who needs them anyway?" Cali was like a life size barbie. She had long blonde hair, almost the same length as Lane's. She always had a tan no matter what season it was, and continuously wore a red lipstick that only she and Rachel McAdams could pull off.

Both girls had on knee length sundresses, their hair out in weird designs, intertwining flowers and bows, giving them a unique quality.

"You all are going to be freezing when we land," I told them, pulling my jacket tighter around me. Since I knew how cold the weather was, I wore a long sleeved top, jacket, converse with fuzzy, warm, socks, and sweat pants on.

"We'll be fine. I already checked the weather forecast," Famine replied in her know it all tone.

"It's supposed to be sunny and around seventy degrees."

"Are you sure that wasn't for here, Fay?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right. I watch the local news." Everyone loved Fay, but she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

A few of the girls chuckled. "We need to go, now or we'll miss our flight," I told the girls, gripping my bags.

After we landed we headed out front, calling for a few taxis. The girls huddled together in a tight group, as Michael, Camille, and I waited patiently by the road.

"I knew you guys were stupid, but I honestly thought you had more common sense than to wear summer outfits to a winter tundra," Camille said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"How bout you shut that pretty little mouth of yours, princess before I have to shut it for you," Famine said with a wide bright, cheery, smile.

"Or what?" Camille asked, her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Or I'll shove Michael's -"

"All right!" I interrupted her, holding up a hand between the two girls. "That's enough."

Both girls turned away from each other, rolling their eyes. Two taxies pulled up in front of us.

"Michael, Camille, Hanna, and I will go in this one," I said pointing to a taxi. "Fay, Lane, Cali, and Scarlett ride in the other." The girls picked up their bags and headed to the taxicabs. Before Famine climbed in, I called after her, "Hey, Fay! Tell the cabbie to follow us. Don't let him give you crap about it, either!"

She smiled and nodded, disappearing into the yellow car.

"Let's go. I'm freezing," Camille said, grabbing Michael's arm and pulling him along with her into our cab.

"You had to sick us with them?" Hanna asked, throwing a bag into the trunk.

"Who else is going to make sure they don't get back on a plane? You and I both know Fay and Scarlett would have happily walked them to security," I replied, tossing in the last bag.

Hanna slammed the trunk and climbed in the back as I slid into the passenger seat. "Forks, please."

The taxi wobbled slightly as it rolled over the gravel of my father's driveway. We had already dropped off Michael and Cami, leaving only Cali, Hanna, Lane, Fay, Scarlett, and me.

"I'm hungry," Fay whined, holding her stomach, her head leaning against Scarlett's shoulder. The girls from the other taxi had piled in ours after we had dropped the two downers off.

"I'm exhausted," Scarlett added. We were all tired, that I could agree on.

"I'll order us some pizza, and then we can all take a much needed nap," I told them, paying the cabbie.

Fay straightened up and lowered her designer sunglasses. She whistled, her eyes wide, as I turned back to face them. "Who is _that?_" she asked, practically drooling.

I glanced behind me, seeing a tall, tan, muscular, man walking out of the house with my father, Charlie. I took closer examination remembering those brown eyes, that tan skin, the brilliant, white, smile that never faltered.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed excitedly. I quickly got out of the car rushed over to him, jumping in his arms. He hugged me back, his big arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bells!" he said, his deep voice enveloping me.

"I knew it was a past lover," Fay said grabbing her bags from the trunk.

"Too bad it had to be him," Scarlett said, pulling out one of her own bags.

Cali and Lane giggled. Jacob and I laughed, pulling out of each other's arms "No, Jacob and I are just friends," I informed them.

Jake smiled and went to the back of the cab, grabbing all the bags, including the ones the girls had in their arms. "Why thank you," Fay said with a southern drawl, batting her long eye lashes at him.

Jacob smiled at her as I rolled my eyes. "Let's go inside and I'll introduce you to everyone."

"What? No hug for dear old Dad?" Charlie asked.

I turned around, I had forgotten all about him. His face held a smile that made wrinkles appear by his eyes. "Of course you get a hug," I said, going up to him and awkwardly wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me back, then quickly clearing his throat he pulled away.

"I missed you, Bells," he said.

"Missed you too, Dad," I replied. I had been gone for about a year. It had originally been planned for just the summer to visit Renee and Phil, but once I turned and found the pack, I had no choice but to stay.

"Your hair got longer," he said, examining me closely.

"Got it cut since the last time I saw you," I replied, repeating the conversation we always had after a long period of time had passed.

"Must've grown out again," he commented.

I smiled and bumped into him playfully. "Let's go inside. Everyone's exhausted."

He chuckled and followed me in the house. I made it over to the couch and flopped down, my eyes already starting to close.

"I don't think so," Jake said after he had put our bags down and sat beside me. "You just got here. You can't fall asleep on me now!"

"Jake, I'm tired. Can we please have the happy reunion later?"

"Absolutely not," he replied.

I groaned. "Fine. I guess I should show the girls around anyway." I got up and went to the kitchen, finding the girls raiding the fridge. "You won't find anything in there. Charlie doesn't cook."

The fridge door closed, Fay let out a heavy sigh. "Will you order that pizza you were talking about?"

I laughed and grabbed the phone. "Yeah."

After the two pizzas were ordered and on their way, I introduced Jake and Charlie to everyone. "So, you and Bella haven't been together? At all?" Fay asked, her tone innocent, carefree.

Jake shook his head. "Nope. Nothing at all."

"Well, then I think it's important to tell you that I am available at any given time."

He chuckled and looked over at me. I rolled my eyes, but gave praise to her confidence. The pizza soon arrived, everyone devoured it quickly, every piece eaten in less than five minutes. "I don't know about you guys, but I feel like I could now sleep for days. I'm so full I could pop," Fay said patting her stomach.

"Same here," Lane added. "Bells can we go to take a nap?"

Charlie and Jacob gave her a strange look, wondering why she would need permission. I laughed a little, trying to blow it over my shoulder. "Yeah. Sounds good to me. My eyelids are having a hard time staying open."

All the girls smiled, standing and heading up the stairs.

"I call the bed!" Fay said with a yawn.

"In your dreams," Cali said, I could hear her run up to my room.

"Hey, kid! I'm older than you!"

I laughed at their banter. "I'm sorry, Jake. I wish I wasn't this tired. I'd love to hang out later, okay?"

"Sure, sure. I have to go anyway. Things to do."

"Call you tomorrow?" I asked.

He pulled me into a hug. "Sounds good." With that he kissed my forehead and left.

After the girls and I had slept until dawn, we headed out to run and get used to the area. The girls laughed and joked with one another, excited to stretch their legs, dig their paws in the mud, and race in the rain. "Bells, we're like a mile from Charlie's," Scarlett whined. "Can we please, transform?"

I took one good sweep around the area, listening for any noises or unfamiliar scents. After a few minutes of deliberation, I nodded.

The girls squealed excitedly, stuffing their clothes in their backpacks, and forming into giant wolves, towering over the ones who hadn't been as fast. Once I transformed, their thoughts erupted in my mind.

_Can we run to California? _

_Bells, I'm thirsty. Any rivers around?_

_Is my tail puffy? I've been trying to keep it straight..._

But the one that really stood out to me was, _Hey Bella, what's that smell? It smells like another wolf. Maybe more._


End file.
